cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Black Peace Initiative
Category:Black Peace Initiative This is the charter of the BLOC known as the Black Peace Initiative Preamble The Black Peace Initiative is a BLOC between member alliances, based upon the premise of mutual friendship and defence between the signatory alliances. Furthermore, these alliances seek peace, stability, prosperity and harmony within the black team and endeavour to promote these goals with all possible means. Definitions Black Peace Initiative The Black Peace Initiative shall hereafter be referred to as BPI. Simple Majority A simple majority is a vote of 50%+1, of all eligible voters. Two-Thirds Majority A two-thirds or a 2/3 majority is defined as a vote of 66%+1, of all eligible voters. Absolute Majority An absolute majority is a vote of 100%, of all eligible voters. Article 1: BLOC Forums and Representation The BPI forums are located at http://www.blackpeaceinitiative.cn/ and should be used for all bloc related internal discussions. The IRC channel of BPI is #bpi on Coldfront, and should also be used to it's full potential, with all government members of every signatory alliance encouraged to be there when possible. All signatory alliances must send at least one official representative to the BPI forums, whom can speak for their alliance and vote on internal BPI matters. In addition, signatory alliances are entitled to an unlimited amount of unofficial representatives to be granted the same level of access, whom however must be from the government of the signatory alliance. Article 2: Admission Entry requirements for alliances wishing to join BPI are: *A minimum of 15 alliance members *A Simple majority of their members must be on the black team *A functioning government *Organised alliance forums *An IRC channel for the alliance is highly preferred *At least one alliance government member whom uses IRC is highly preferred Alliances wishing to join the BPI may request observer status within the bloc, if they meet the entry requirements. Once an alliance obtains observer status, they will be approached by current signatories of the BPI, if necessary, for the purpose of discussing their membership. During this time, the observer alliance is encouraged to provide all relevant and useful information asked of them by the BPI signatory alliances. Once all current signatory alliances feel they have gotten to know the observer alliance enough, a vote will be taken on the admission of the observer alliance. The observer alliance wishing to join must gain an absolute majority vote from current BPI signatory alliances in it's favour for it to be allowed to join. Article 3: Non Aggression All signatories agree to co-exist peacefully. No act of aggression is to be taken by any signatory alliance against any another, regardless of any situation. This treaty is to be put above all others when a signatory alliance considers aggressive actions towards another signatory alliance. In the case of an unauthorised attack by a member of any signatory alliance towards any member in any other signatory alliance, the alliance to which the attacker belongs to is expected to deal with their member, including the ordering of peace, and the payment of reparations to the nation attacked. Any diplomatic problems and disputes between signatory alliances are to be solved peacefully and privately. Article 4: Sovereignty and Equality All signatory alliances of the BPI are sovereign, beyond the extent of this treaty. They may seek treaties with other alliances at their own discretion. In addition, the BPI is not a means of any number of signatory alliances telling other signatory alliances what to do, outside of the extent of this treaty. No signatory alliance is allowed to force, bully or threaten other signatory alliances into any actions. In addition, every signatory alliance has an equal voice in the BPI, regardless of any statistics. Each signatory alliance gets exactly one vote in all alliance matters and votes. Article 5: Friendship and Civility The BPI is an expression of friendship and close relations between all alliances involved, and the diplomatic actions of all the signatory alliance, as well as the actions of their members should reflect that. The members of all signatory alliances should interact in a a civil, respectful and polite fashion with each other. This includes all mediums of communication, and government officials should encourage members to be friendly to one another. Both government and members of all signatory alliances should strive to show unity and friendship on public forums. Article 6: Intelligence If any signatory alliance acquires information concerning any other signatory alliance, or the BPI as a whole, they must bring it forth to all the signatory alliances through the BPI forums, as such issues involve the entire bloc. This specifically applies to information regarding any harmful acts or threats towards any signatory alliance or BPI as a whole, acts of espionage or any other useful information. In addition, all signatory alliances agree to not conduct acts of espionage and spying towards one another. This includes both in-game spying and off-site actions. Furthermore in regards to intelligence, any information at all posted in any private section of the BPI forums, is to remain there, and is not to be shared with anyone whom has not been authorised to know it, specifically other alliances. Article 7: War Acts of War The following things are considered acts of war by the BPI, if performed against any signatory alliance; *Direct Military Action *Team Sanctions *Espionage, specifically but not limited to; **Spying **Sending aid to enemy alliances during war-time Mutual Defence All signatory alliances are bound by mandatory mutual defence of one another. If any act of war, as defined above, is taken against any BPI signatory alliance, this clause is automatically invoked, and all signatory alliances must immediately take action or make preparations to take action against the aggressor, once the BPI signatory alliance against which the act of war was committed acknowledges a state of hostilities between it and it's aggressor in the appropriate area on the BPI forums. Supporting actions are defined to be of the following nature; *Military *Financial *Diplomatic *Intellectual In addition, any other means of supporting the alliance against which the act of war was committed are more than welcome. It should be noted that military action is mandatory above all others - which should also be taken depending on the circumstances. Should a signatory alliance of the BPI feel they have been acted upon aggressively, in a way which is not recognised in the 'Acts of War' of this section, it will be at the discretion of the other signatory alliances, as to what if any action they should take to support the alliance acted upon aggressively. Optional Aggression If any signatory alliance chooses to engage another alliance aggressively, as opposed to defensively as outlined above, they must inform all other BPI signatory alliances through the BPI forums, no less than 72 hours prior to the commencement of war - which is defined to be the first attack by the signatory alliance against their enemy. In the event of an aggressive war by a BPI signatory alliance, the other signatory alliances have the non-mandatory option of helping the signatory alliance in it's aggressive war, in any of the following ways: *Military *Financial *Diplomatic *Intellectual Along with any additional means which any signatory alliance sees as appropriate. Peaceful Existence This bloc exists for peaceful defensive purposes and to protect it's signatory alliances from outside influence and aggression in an attempt to create a stable black team. No signatory alliance should consider other signatory alliances as their own mercenaries or exploit them for power. If a signatory alliance conducts themselves aggressively against others, the BPI is not something to hide behind, nor is it something to throw around if conducting aggressive diplomacy with other alliances. The BPI will not support aggressive alliances always getting into trouble and we will not protect alliances whom try to exert power from this bloc. Article 8: Economic Co-Operation Trades The BPI forums will have a place for all members of the signatory alliances to arrange trades and trade circles. Inner BPI trading is highly encouraged, and alliance should tell their members to seek trade circles from BPI, in favour of any other place. Tech The BPI forums will have a place for centralised tech-deals. Although not necessary, it is encouraged that signatory alliances send their members there if they cannot find tech-deals within the signatory alliance. Article 9: Cancellation and Expulsion Alliance Cancellation Any signatory alliance may leave the BPI, after a 72 hour prior notice through the BPI forums. After the 72 hours have passed, the alliance can be officially considered outside this bloc, and the treaty will no longer apply to them. Alliance Suspension If a signatory alliance clearly violates any article of this treaty, their BPI membership may be immediately suspended, pending review. Any signatory alliance may call a vote to suspend any other signatory alliance. This vote will be taken instantly and will last 48 hours, and during the voting time, the membership of the signatory alliance being voted on can be considered suspended. A simple majority vote of all the BPI signatory alliances is necessary to achieve a suspension. When a signatory alliance is suspended, no portion of this treaty applies to them. Signatory alliances may be un-suspended, by the reverse process, of a 48 hour vote, requiring a simple majority vote of all the BPI signatory alliances. Alliance Expulsion Any signatory alliance can call an expulsion vote on any other signatory alliance at any time. After such a vote is called, a discussion in regards to the decision must take place, lasting no less than 48 hours and no more than 92 hours, depending on whether all alliances agree or not. Once the time is up, all alliances must cast a vote of 'Aye' or 'Nay'. A two-thirds majority amongst all signatory alliances is required to expel an alliance. Article 10: Amendments An amendment to this treaty can be brought forth by any signatory alliance. It can be discussed for any length of time, as determined by the signatory alliance which brought it forth. Once discussion is over, the proposed amendment must achieve an absolute majority amongst all the signatory alliances in order for it to pass, and be implemented in the treaty. For clarity, amendments can add, remove or modify any content in this treaty.